


How to Stop an Arguement

by Haedonrocks



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Mystery as a parent, Mystery coils himself around them, Should Arthur be the bait?, They argue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: Mystery was just taking a normal nap until the gang were arguing. After a warning, he has to take a huge step into stopping this argument.
Relationships: Arthur & Lewis & Mystery & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur & Lewis & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Kudos: 28





	How to Stop an Arguement

It was 3:00 PM in the afternoon in Arthur’s house. The gang were downstairs in Arthur’s basement planning a trap for a ghost that has been roaming in a mansion near the town. Mystery was sleeping in the living room because he felt like he wanted to hear the plan later and decided to take a short nap. 

After a few minutes, Mystery heard some sort of arguing downstairs and wanted to know what was going on. He gets up and goes to the stairs, where he hears some backtalk between Lewis and Arthur. Vivi was there too, but she was also arguing, saying that they are both wrong. 

“I’m not going to do it!” Arthur said, very angry. It seems like he is not going forward with their plan. 

“It’s either you do it or we are going to let the ghost go!” Lewis said back. 

Mystery gets to the basement and sees that Arthur and Lewis are head to head, arguing about something. Vivi who looks like she has a headache also intervenes into the argument. “Lewis and Arthur, we have little time left. If you two keep on fighting, we are going my way!” She said at both of them who were looking at her. 

Mystery didn’t want to hear anymore and said “What are you guys fighting about?” All three of them stopped fighting and looked at Mystery. Then, they all looked at each other and Vivi said “We are having some issues with our plans.” 

“I’m listening.” Mystery said. 

“Lewis is thinking that Arthur should be the bait to attract the ghost.” Vivi explained.

“I just think that Arthur would get chased by the ghost and lead them into my traps would work fine.” Lewis collaborated. 

“I don’t want to be bait though, I have been bait many times. If you want to hear my idea, I think Vivi should be the bait.” Arthur said pointing at her.

Vivi scoffed and asked “Why is that Arthur?’ 

“Because you’re faster than me.” He said. “I just think that the ghost would attack me if I’m too slow.” 

“It would be awesome seeing you possessed again.” Lewis said, jokingly.

“Not funny!’ Arthur said, upset by the fact he could get possessed again. 

“Look.” Mystery said. “I know you have some flaws in these plans, but can you all just stop fighting?” They all agreed not to fight anymore and Mystery went back upstairs to sleep again. 

It wasn’t even an hour and he can hear the arguing again. Mystery, who was irritated by it, transformed into his true form and went back downstairs. “What did I tell you guys!?” He shouted. Of course they weren’t listening. Arthur and Lewis were yelling at each other while Vivi, who was pointing at some blueprints for the trap, yelled at both of them. Mystery couldn’t take it anymore and he went a step ahead. He interrupted their argument and shoved all three of them together while he coils himself around them like a snake and tightens his grip on his body and tails so they won’t escape. “I told you guys not to fight.” He said. All three of them were either confused, mad, or didn’t care because he had done this before. “Starting now, I will let you all go if you apologize and agree on a plan.” Mystery made his own plan to stop them from arguing. 

It didn’t work out because they still argued and Mystery knew that they will stay here until either the next day or the next week. It was at night that they fell asleep without going to their investigation. Mystery, who saw all of them fall asleep, decided that he will take his nap now and wait in the morning for them to stop fighting and let them go.


End file.
